The Magician's Sister
There is a knock on the door as a young woman stood there stepping back. Dressed in all back and i bag sitting beside her she waited for someone to anwser. Lizzy floated around in her room on her bed enjoying herself as she read a few books. Nex was with her reading as well. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice heard the knock,' on her way back from the dinning hall, and went to investigate. She cracks the door open slightly and peers out at the stranger on the steps. She examined the woman and noticed she had a bag sitting beside her. Another lodger? Do we even have anymore room?'' She thought.* '' Hello. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Hello Miss, sorry to disturb you but i was wondering if Miss Lizzy Taylor is residing here? I need to speak with her" She said formally and a hint of sorrow and loss to her voice. She looked at her with a sad face she had the same shade of green hair but pulled in to a bun with a few curly strands framing her face. Hyde without a Jekyll:' She might be... *Alice remembers hearing rumors about a' new lodger with green hair and magic, a Lizzy Taylor or something. She opens the door a bit more but blocks the path into the building with her small body.* ...and who may I ask is calling for her? Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm her older sister Maria Zexion Taylor." Maria said looking at with patience. "I need to speak with her about important and urgent business" Hyde without a Jekyll:' Even if she did reside here, and I'm not entirely sure' she does, I wouldn't know how to find her. Our residence is very large and we house many individuals, it may be weeks before we stumble upon your sister if we were to begin wandering the halls. *She sighed.* Have you tried other means of contacting her? Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm sure i can find her in there if you allow me inside. I can sense her magic" Maria said. Hyde without a Jekyll:' I'm sorry Miss but we had a recent string of break-ins' and we're trying to prevent that from happening again. *While this was partly true, as the rumor of the break-ins from a few weeks ago had spread like wild fire around the society, it wasn't the main reason she hesitated to let Maria in. Alice didn't like new people and someone snooping around the halls of the society was never good. If Maria were to find out about the immoral experiments, the time travelers, the dimension jumpers, let alone the murderers and secrets that were hidden in these walls, the scandal would be...bad to say the least.* Miss-Dreamerkat: "please I have news for her that she should know. You can follow me if you wish to make sure I don't do anything wrong" Maria said."This is really important to me, she's all i have left of my family. Please i need to see her. I don't want to use force" She looked away as if the thought was inconceivable. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She sighs.* Alright you can come in and try to find her,' but you need to do what I say. If that means we don't go down a hall then we don't go down a hall, and if you start poking your nose where it doesn't belong I will not hesitate to remove you from the premise. That sound reasonable? Miss-Dreamerkat: "Yes but if my sister's magic is strong in the area i will not hesitate to use force" She said firmly. "This is too important." Maria said hands crackling with purple magic. Hyde without a Jekyll:' And neither will I. If she is in a hallway which I cannot' let you travel down, I will either lead around it or I will bring her out to you. *She looked at the Maria's hands unfazed. Alice had seen a lot of weird things in her time at the Society and very little phased her now.* Miss-Dreamerkat: "If you get in my way though, don't think twice i won't strike you down." Maria said the magic fading. Lizzy then tumbled out of a room nearby laughing. "That was fun Nex! Let's do it again!" Nex stumbled out dizzy falling on to the floor. "Let me puke first" She groaned. "Lizzy" Maria said eyes widening a smile on her face. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl steps back to address Nex and also creating an' unintentional opening for Maria to slip through.* Nex! There's a woman here asking about a Lizzy Taylor. Do you know anything about this? Miss-Dreamerkat: "No" Nex groaned. "Maria! What are you doing here?!" Lizzy called standing in shock. Maria straightened. "Lizzy i need to talk to you about something important" "What if i don't want to speak with you" Lizzy said. Hyde without a Jekyll:' I take it that's Lizzy. *She gestures towards Lizzy but' keeps making eye contact with Nex.* The woman is Maria Zexion Taylor, her older sister. She was threatening to use force to see Lizzy about some "urgent business." *She read's Nex's face waiting for her to make a call about what to do.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex just lay there. "the room won't stop spinning!" "Lizzy our parents are dead" Maria said finally sighing. Lizzy stood there shocked. "What?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' Oh no! *She rushes over to Nex and helps the skilled assassin' re-orientate herself from her play time with Lizzy.* Come on Nex look at the horizon or something stable. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Give me a minute" Nex said. Lizzy had tears in her eyes as she hugged her sister forgetting that she hated her. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice sits paciently and waits for Dreamer to regain her' bearings.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex sat up and smiled. "Finally not dizzy still a tad sick though" Maria and Lizzy pulled away as Lizzy glared at her. "You don't still hate me do you?" Maria asked sadly. Hyde without a Jekyll:' What happened? Are you ok? *She offers a helping hand to' Nex.* Miss-Dreamerkat: "Lizzy levitating everything in her room and she decided to chase them to spin" nex said. Hyde without a Jekyll:' Ah. Do you think they're ok over there? *She gestures' towards Lizzy and Maria.* I haven't met Lizzy or this Maria before so... *Her voice trails off letting her concern about the new people be implied.* Miss-Dreamerkat: "she hasn't harmed anyone" nex observed. Lizzy and Maria looked at each sighing. Hyde without a Jekyll:' Not physically at least.' Miss-Dreamerkat: "you'll live" nex said. Hyde without a Jekyll:' LIzzy doesn't look happy, should we interrupt them?' Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex shrugged. ":Not my problem" Lizzy fell to the ground arms clutching her side. Maria sat beside her silently supporting her. Hyde without a Jekyll:' They are ''in the society...It sort of''' makes it our problem if things get ugly. *She crosses her arms and looks at the two women on the ground.* Miss-Dreamerkat: "Look i don't trust you, i may have forgiven you but i still don't trust you. I don't see an issue." Nex said. Lizzy looked at her sister still shaking trying not to cry. Maria looked at her a sad look in her eyes as she pulled out a package and slid it over to her. Hyde without a Jekyll:' And you have every right not to trust me. *She signed.*' Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex nodded. Obtained From The Magician's Sister Category:Main Plot Category:Tales from the ER